Lethal Intentions
by vegetasfan14720
Summary: Durnacia Kain has a little trouble with males. But she proves to be a resilient girl when a yautja sets her in his voracious sights.. Chapter 3 now up! I know, not a very good summary. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP.

This is just a story that was floating around in my head. I hope you guys like it.

**Overview**: **Durnacia is a cop and her partner is her over zealous, can't get over ex-fiancé who calls her to an abandoned house and is soon killed by a mysterious creature.**

Read on and find out what happens next.

I'll be writing a story about Jeepers Creepers 2 very soon. And that whole story is going to be dedicated to **The Creeper** who wrote "Unexpected Friendship". That story kicks ass y'all should read it.

Well here's the story and I hope y'all like it. (Yes I'm from the south and do say "Y'all" so deal with it).

On with the story!!

--

**Chapter 1**

Shock is what made me jolt up right in my bed, my burgundy, shoulder length hair wet with sweat, as another nightmare yet again plagued my mind and body. My eyes were wide and my breathing was labored because of the shock of the nightmares. They were appalling and gruesome. They left me fearing to go to sleep and dream. They also left me with a yearning for someone to tell my 'problem' to; I needed someone to hear me, to listen to me, to care, but I knew that all those hopes would be unavailing and fruitless.

My dreams were of monsters from another galaxy that raped, pillaged and hunted different species just for the hell of it and they…were coming here, to earth.

My name is Durnacia Kain I was eighteen when they came here. I was in for the 'ride' of my life and was highly unprepared for that fact. God was going to give me the hardest test He's ever put me through and see if I would pass. That sadistic maniac He's always messing up my intentions in life, but I can't stop him.

I pulled back the covers and got out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom, turned on the shower. I took off my black boy shorts and black tank top and walked over to the mirror; I stared at myself; my full figure, my rather large breasts that I can hardly conceal and my large hips along with my ass that matched my breasts. I looked over my body and smiled, _'Damn I look good'_ I thought to myself as I blew a kiss to myself and walked over to the shower and stepped in. The hot water relaxed my muscles and soothed my nerves and calmed me. After I washed my hair and body form all the sweat I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big, black, fluffy towel around me and walked into my room. I really like the color mahogany, that's the color of my room and, but my bed had black silk sheets on it and an animal fur blanket on top of it. I walked over to the armoire that was set up against the wall and opened it. I looked inside and hummed as I searched for something to wear. I glanced over at the digital clock on the night stand beside the bed, it read seven thirty in the morning; I turned back to the closet and pulled out a black skirt, a mahogany "V" cut cami and pulled out some black heels on the bottom of the armoire. I closed the doors and reached down and opened the drawer. I pulled out black fish net stockings and lacey, black panties that said, "Enter" on the front and, "If you can survive hell first" on the butt; I proceeded to take out a lacey black push-up bra (like I needed more cleavage). These were my favorite panties, or just my lucky ones. I shut the drawer and walked over to the bed and sat down after setting my clothes down nest to me. I slipped on my panties and put on my bra. As I hooked the last clasp a soft clicking or purr resounded throughout the room. I spun around and looked around frantically for the source of the noise, but found nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to get dressed. The phone rang and startled me; I walked over to the nightstand and picked it up, "Hello" I asked in vague annoyance. "Are you up yet" it was Rage, my partner. He worked sexual abuse cases with me in the police department. "Well I wouldn't have answered the phone if I wasn't you dumb ass" I said irritated. He grumbled something over the phone, but I didn't hear it, then again I don't give a shit about that ass hole any way, or what he has to say. I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I stood there and looked at the phone for what felt like an eternity. My glanced at the clock eight o'clock, _'Shit'_ I was going to be late for work. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my holster, gun, and my small nine mm pistol. I grabbed my badge and keys and headed out the door.

--

'The figure stood there and watched her as she walked out of the bathroom and let the towel drop the floor in front of what looked like a large cupboard. He looked over her body and felt himself aroused by her nudeness. He watched as she clasped something to her breasts and clicked out of disappointment. She turned around and looked right at him but he was still cloaked in his camouflage. He looked into her amethyst eyes and instantly craved to "hunt" her. Her body was lean but toned in muscle he had seen her fight on some occasion and she won those fights most the time. She certainly was formidable prey when he decided to begin hunting her. He silently gazed at her as she walked around the room and grabbed various things before departing from the room. He uncloaked and walked over to the window and watched her walk out of the building.'

--

I walked out side and was assaulted by the slight chill in the air. I looked up and saw birds flying over head and sighed. I lowered my head and took in the sights around me. I lived in a city that was old and desecrated. The buildings were leaning and most of the windows were broken and had sheets or blankets in replacement; doors were broken and missing, but people didn't give two shits about the city any more. But for me it was a different story; I wanted to help this hell hole and raise it back up to way it used to be before the "Yautja", as they are known, decided to hunt us and take over, well kind of. Ever since they arrived government was left powerless and ineffectual so there was a lot of crime, rapes, murders and what have you in three districts. Yes, my city is very small, but the districts were large in size; there was the Light District, the Beilard District and the Hunter District, which is the most dangerous district that this city has ever conceived. You can guess which one I live in…The Hunter District; this district was the one that the yautja usually hunted "Oomans" as they call us. We live in NYC, now a dead city.

I was a cop, as you probably figured out, and I tried my hardest to get this city back up; not that cops had any power any more, but I still tried. I sighed heavily and opened the door of my Mustang and got in. I started the car and drove off to the 32nd Precinct. When I arrived I looked at the building in disdain, it was not my most favorite places to be. The building was old and had bars on the front doors of the entrance. I got out of my car and walked up the steps and rang the bell. "What the hell do you want" a voice said on the com in annoyance. I smirked, "It's me Anaya, now let me in or I'll kick your stupid ass". Anaya chuckled and pushed a button that unlocked the barred doors and I walked in. The place was warm and somewhat inviting, if you didn't work there. I walked to the front desk and signed in. "Hey Anaya. Anything happen between you and Victor last night" I said a little absent mindedly. "No. I done dropped his sorry ass in Beilard last night cause that bastard done said "it's too bad my other girlfriend couldn't be here to have a three-some with us". Girl, I just about lost it and killed his stupid, trashy ass wit' my gun. Oh, and then he said tha--" she rented on about that for a while but I didn't hear anything after that. I was too preoccupied staring at Mr. Clint, the chief and our boss. He was a man in his mid thirties he had short, jet black hair and an angular face that looked like it carved by the Gods. He had orange eyes that reminded me of Fall; when ever he got mad at someone that wasn't doing their job or what ever, his eyes turned a bright red and he would stare at them as though he was burning a hole through their soul. He was very muscular, I saw him working out on occasion in the gym at the Precinct. I always liked seeing him wrathful, it always turned me on. He was talking to Stephanie the Departments number one slut. She'd do anything to get a good fuck in the place. A thin blonde, long wavy hair, blue eyes that showed her amorousness and big tits, that's all she ever thought guys like about her was her huge breasts. What a fucking whore. She's the reason me and Rage broke the engagement off was because he cheated on me with that whore. God I hate her. I just want to whip out my 9mm automatic and blast some holes in that Bimbo's natural buoys.

"Durnacia. Durnacia!" I whipped my head around and Anaya was grinning at me. "What" I said indignantly. "I know you want Mr. Clint, what woman in there right mind wouldn't" I nodded my head at her in agreement, but that was not what I was reminiscing about. I could not tell my friend I had notions to eradicate the Departments Top Secretary, or **nearly** topless Secretary in this matter. "Hey, Anaya, would you like to go out to that new bar? I believe it's called...umm…The Glaive, wanna go?" She laughed. I wore a look of confusion on my face, but yet I was amused. "That's a fittin' name for a bar like dat, but yea I'll go witchyou." I told her the time and departed walking to my desk which was one hundred feet from hers. I pulled the rolling chair back and plopped myself down in it with a heavy sigh. I put my purse on the floor under my desk and proceeded to turn on my computer. While the computer was loading, I picked off one of the many sticky notes around edges of my computer; if some one wants to leave me any messages, they write it on a sticky note and smack it to my computer. All of them were something stupid and ludicrous, things like, _"D, I need you to give me advice about how to score with chicks"_ or _"D.K., will you pick up some milk form the store for me? Thx"_. GAhh! It annoys the piss out of me, honestly. Do you think I give a flying fuck about how someone wants to score with girls or somebody needing some damn milk?! No!! And some people just leave messages to bitch about shit goin' on their lives. I could care less about that…

One message caught my eye… It was from… _'Mr. Clint?'_ He wanted me to meet him in his office after break. I glance at my computer's clock, quarter past nine; I had another four hours before break time, geez. I shrugged my shoulders and resumed with toying on my computer. I pulled up a case I had been working with Rage about gruesome and heinous murders in our district. Men were found skinned completely and various parts were missing, heads, finders and toes, feet and hands, and a couple had their 'love meat' removed. The weird thing about it was that all the cuts were clean; none of the bones hat abrasions or appeared to have had a serrated edge used on them. It was really baffling, and it made my head hurt just trying to figure it out.

I was scared absolutely shitless when my phone rang. I picked it up with disdain. "Hello" I answered in an irritated manner. "Kain, I think you should get down here and take a look at this", it was Rage. "Ok, where the hell are you?" I said in an annoyed tone. How dare that bastard call me when I'm cranky in the morning, ass hole knows that I'm a bitch this early in the fucking morning. "I'm on 23rd St. "What is it?" He went into inexplicable detail about the crime scene I was to witness. My eyes grew wide, "Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes". I slammed the phone down and jumped up from my seat, grabbing my gun and my badge, and rushed to the Precinct's garage and jumped into one of the cars. I started the car and began to backup when I heard a soft clicking that of wood being bent. I stopped backing up abruptly and turned swiftly in my seat and looked out the back window, but saw nothing. I apprehensively pivoted back around and continued to back up. Once I out of the garage I sped to the spot Rage was located.

--

I arrived at the sight; it was an apartment building that was abandoned, not to mention condemned to all hell. I recognized this building…

**Flashback**

_I was nine; my friends Grey, and Tina would come here to visit old lady Habbits. Everyday we would go and see her. She lived alone; her husband died way before any of us were born. She never had any children from what I could tell, but then again there were not any pictures that held evidence that she did not have any either. She used to offer us cookies and milk everyday. They were the best damn cookies I have ever had in my whole life. She always allowed my friends and me to sit on her porch while we consumed her delicious treats. We did this ritual ever since we were five years old. Mrs. Habbits' porch was the best place to be._

_It was Autumn 2012, we walked over to Mrs. Habbits' house for our daily routine of cookies and milk, but our eyes met a new scene that day. An ambulance was sitting in front of her house. Two men walked out of the house with a stretcher; what was on top of that stretcher was the most ghastly image that will forever be burned into my memory. Mrs. Habbits was limp, no color to her face what so ever. Her face was a pale grey and her eyes looked distant. I stopped; time seemed to go by slowly as I watched them load her lifeless cadaver into the back of the vehicle. I could not feel any thing at all. My body was numb to my surroundings. I heard a scream and I felt my legs beginning to move. When I finally snapped out of my hypnosis I was running towards the truck wailing. Two EMT men had to restrain me as I flailed my arms and legs in the air._

_Gone. She was gone. The most benevolent person that ever seemed to care for me…_

_I continued my little tirade until the vehicle was out of sight. "There is nothing you can do for her, sweet heart." I turned and glared at them and ordered them to let me go. She died alone with no one to care. She had children, but the bastards didn't seem to give two shits about their mother. Fuckin' bastards._

_After she died I drew myself away form the rest of the world and my friends. I stopped talking to my parents; I did not play with my friends and they soon stopped coming to my house leaving me alone. My parents never figured out what was wrong with me. They tried every shrink they could find, but none of them could get me to talk or show any inkling of emotion. I didn't care they could keep trying for all I care, but they would never get me to talk. Their efforts were brutally shot down as they could not get me to say a word._

I was twelve then, I am twenty two now. "Hey Kain, get your ass up here! I'm not going to wait forever damn it!" I was rudely brought out of my memories as Rage bellowed for me out of the second story window. "Shut up, dumb ass! I'm coming" I retorted. I always had to have the last word in any conversation or argument; mostly the arguments. I shook off the memories and walked upon the porch and into the dilapidated house of the late Mrs. Habbits. Everything seemed so lifeless and monotonous; there was a musty nuisance in the air, thick and foreboding, it seemed to envelope my whole body. I heard Rage beckon for me again and I sighed in vehement exasperation, he really pissed me off at times, hell he pisses me off all the time. Rage and I were engaged at one point in time, but I the low-life bastard in "our" bed screwing another woman, a blonde, bimbo a stupid combination. He'd been at this for six months and he had been with various women, but I was fortunate enough to find in bed with a boob factory. It was the six months before our wedding and I called everything off; I gave (more like threw) the ring back to him that he had literally spent a King's ransom on. I even told him to go and marry that bitch that he hammering in "our" bed. I ascended the stairs to where Rage was residing in. I turned left into a long hallway and ventured down the dimly lit passage way. I reached the end of the dark, dank hallway where a room was; my partner standing just in front of the doorway. "Glad you could make it" he said facetiously, turning and then smiled at me. I professed my affections for his comment with hands and extending a finger while I entered the room. Once I had entered the room which was full of light, I nearly wretched at the sight before my eyes.

Suspending from the medium height ceiling by his ankles was a body of a man; completely skinned and there was blood dripping onto the floor into a large pool of crimson beauty under the hanging cadaver. How could someone (A/N: more like something) enact on such a grotesque, vile deed? "Isn't that a pretty sight?" Rage sarcastically chirped. I whipped around and glared at him, "Don't be a smart ass Rage" I hissed in annoyance as I turned my attentions back to the remnants of a being. There were crime scene markers everywhere, no doubt Rage had already begun looking for clues and what not. "Here" my head shot up as Rage handed me a camera to document the scene and the clues. I smiled meekly in thanks and took the camera and began to take pictures. The first picture I took was of some blood spatter on the walls, ceiling, and floor. _'This man must have been on the floor and crawling away at some point, attempting to get away from his attacker.'_ I examined the blood spatter on the walls and ceiling and a look of confusion and thought came across my features, _'Holy shit! This attacker must've been at least seven to eight feet tall. The blood spatter is so high it goes to the damn ceiling.'_ I suddenly turned my attentions to the body hanging in the middle of the room. I closely examined the body and saw deep lacerations and gashes to multiple parts of his body. The lacerations looked as if he was hit with inhumanly force, but the gashes are what made me stop. Usually when someone sharpened a smooth knife they did not get it perfectly sharp, there was always dull places all along the blade. In this incident the weapon used was 'perfectly' sharpened. The deep cuts looked like nothing more than paper cuts, but upon closer inspection when I touched the muscles the cut extended across the entire torso. It didn't even look like it was cut. I then noticed another "cut" that was just above his bellybutton. I two fingers above the cut and gently separated the abs. The sight that greeted me was a gush of innards spilling forth out of his gut in front of me and on my shoes. The bile in my stomach was rising and threatening to present itself from the depths of my throat. I fell to my knees from the sickening nuance; I then looked up and discovered that the body had been decapitated. I could see the individual droplets of blood falling to the floor from the severed neck. That was it for me; my body lurched forward and I ejected the bile that was sitting in my throat and it mingled with blood on the floor before me.

"Jesus frickin' Christ, Kain" Rage yelled in disgust as he ran to my side. "You've seen worse than this. Why the hell is this one any different" he asked incredulously, yet a bit concerned. I shrugged my shoulders as I finished evacuating the yellow beast from my stomach. "Maybe you should go home" Rage suggested. I nodded and he helped me up off of the floor. The weird thing was that Rage and I were engaged, but he ruined that as we know. Rage was always a stubborn ass hole. Ever since then he's been trying his hardest to some how get back into my life, even though I want nothing to do with him and don't want him. I do still harbor feelings for him, but not like I did a few years ago.

As usual Rage tried to be a little sly and decided to pull my body into his and hold me. I sighed heavily letting him know that I was not in the mood. "Durnacia, I miss you. Please come back to me." God was he pathetic. I sighed again and stared into his claret orbs. I saw desperation and greed. "Rage not now, I really don't wanna deal with your shit right now. Plus, I can't. You cheated on me." He glowered at me and his eyes melded into a dark burgundy. His grip on my upper arms tightened and became increasingly uncomfortable and I winced at the pressure. I struggled in his grasp, but was only left feeling helpless. I looked up into his eyes and saw that Devil residing in them; the glare was so intense it was as if he was actually taking the term "If looks could kill" seriously. At that thought, a renewed urge to get away flooded into my body and I thrashed and begged, "Rage, let go. You're hurting me, damn it", but my pleas fell on deaf ears. _Begging is so below me, I hate begging and I rarely do_. His grasp on my upper arms quickly advanced to a vice-like grip as he craned his head low to mine; Inches away I could hear his labored breathing and see the fury in his visage. A wolfishly, voracious, mostly menacing expression beamed slowly across his features; it actually made shivers viciously crawl the length of my spinal cord. "I will _not_ lose you again, Dee. And I'll make sure that you'll _never_ leave me again" his voice was a concoction of, to say the least: sinister, psychotic, lecherous, maniacal, evil, rapacious, and dangerous. I know that he was going to keep his word, and who ever got in his way of what his goal was, would die. Plain and simple, he's done it before. But that's another story all in itself.

As he finished his "promise" he lowered his face to mine, my eyes widened in sheer terror. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was only able to eject a squeak before Rage's lips crushed mine with a bruising force and his tongue plunged deep into my orifice, gagging me and almost making me retch. (If I had anything else in my stomach that is.) His tongue swirled around as if trying to devour my whole body. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off of me, but he chuckled darkly and kicked my legs from under me and slammed me on my back hard. The force of the impact from colliding with the floor had virtually all but knocked the air out of my lungs. He landed on top of me while his tongue tirelessly ravaged me mouth. Plus with him landing on top of me the remaining air in them was pushed out and his weight was tremendous, he crushed my chest and made it all the more complicated to breathe. I tried to gasp for air, but the ass hole wouldn't get his damn tongue out of my mouth and get off of me so that I could fucking breathe! My prayers had seemed to be answered as Rage ceased the kiss and in turn ensnared my wrists and pinned them over my head. I still had difficulty breathing, but it was coming back slowly. I felt something sliding between my knees; I looked down as he moved his left knee and forced my legs apart. My eyes widened at the realization of his intentions. This pathetic, excuse of a bastard had actually planned on raping me. I didn't want to become some emotional woman who's too afraid to have sex again, much less be with in fifty yards from a man. "I knew you'd still want me, bitch" he said cockily raspy tone as his hands groped me like some voracious animal. I gave him a look of confusion. _'Why the hell did he just say that? What made him think of that? The stupid shit'_ I thought to myself. I tossed my head to the side and desperately wished for this to stop. "No! I stopped wanting you the second I found you with that slut" I retorted with vehemence. He glared at me hard; if looks could kill, Id've been dead already. Before I had a chance to react he struck my face. The force of the blow snapped my head sharply to the right. At the same time he grabbed my throat in vice-like grip, prohibiting any air from entering my lungs.

My hands instinctively flew to his hand that was cutting off my life's air. They tried to pry his massive hand off of my throat, but they were unsuccessful. Blackness encroached in around my vision; I was blacking out. No one was there, no one could save me, I was going to be raped and killed by a fucking pussy of man! "You little bitch. You're gonna get it good. I'll show you for making me look like a jackass" he said with malice and promise as he brought his hands to the front of my shirt. He grabbed it and his hands went in opposite directions of each other. My shirt was literally ripped right off of my body. I looked up and saw that he was staring with a hungry look on his face. I followed his eyes. He was mesmerized by my bra covered breasts with wolfish voraciousness. He brought his hands to them and squeezed hard eliciting a small cry from my throat. I then realized that I could breathe again and that my throat was free from his iron grip. _'Please, God. Please let somebody find me.'_

I opened my mouth and prepared to scream, but I nothing came out as a huge fist connected with my jaw. _'The bastard hit me, the little shit hit me'_ I thought as I stared up into his wild, animalistic face. So feral. So evil. He returned one of his hands to my throat while rose off of me and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He then stared me straight in the eyes and said "You scream, you'll find your brains all over the fuckin' floor" in the most threatening, ominous way, it sent chills up and down my spine. My eyes widened as I saw him pull his pants down to his knees; he still those retarded boxer briefs with the stupid shamrock print on them that said "GET LUCKY!" I brought myself out of my thoughts as I saw him shift a little bit. My eyes then came into contact with his nether regions. I could see the bulge in his boxer briefs and realized just how big he actually was. I had always thought he would be small.

At that moment fear ensnared me in its iron grip as he forced his forearm on my neck and used his other hand to spread my legs. There was that clicking again.

With a façade of salaciousness and malice he delved his hand into his pocket and unsheathed his switch blade and brought it between my legs. He slowly began to cut away the crotch of my fish-net stockings, 'til there was a large hole there.

The clicking became louder as I tossed my head from side to side trying to get free. I was brought out of my attempts by Rage throwing his knife to the side. His forearm left my throat, for the reason to lift my legs and then slung them over his shoulders. One of his hands slowly snaked its way to my Secret Vickie's panties and moved the fabric in the front aside. He then positioned himself at my most secret caverns. I struggled widely, but vainly as well. He coldly looked at me and laughed a laugh that sent icicles down my spine. "Ha, I almost forgot… You're a virgin aren't you?" He crooned with a malicious grin on his face. "Let me go, you bastard" I said through grit teeth. That only seemed to fuel his notions further. He reared his hips back ready to plunge his length into my virgin caverns. I closed my eyes and awaited the pain that I knew was to come. It never came. I heard him gurgling; I opened my eyes and saw an invisible object protruding out of Rage's torso. His blood poured in small rivulets from his mouth and nostrils onto his chest. The object was out lined with his blood, which dripped from the tip onto my chest and face.

My eyes shot to Rage's face. It had a look of pain and terror. A small smile came across my features as I saw the life leave his eyes. There was a crackling sound and I was brought out of my reverie as the object dropped its shroud of imperceptibility; like a mist evaporating in the morning sun (A/N: Yeah I know. Stupid. Again I'm only human. Or so you think…). The object presented itself to me and a gasp left my throat. It was a spear-like weapon of some sort. The spear was made out of a very lustrous metal. And to be able to impale someone through the chest like that. As I pushed Rage's twitching cadaver I noticed that the weapon had to be over six feet long. It also had intricate carvings the whole length of it. Another crackling noise brought me out of my stupor and my head jolted to the origin of the sound. My eyes widened as the shroud of invisibility melted from a form that stood before me. My mouth hung agape as my eyes roamed from the boot covered feet, up to those muscular tree-trunk-like legs. My amethyst eyes meandered to his chest, which was clad in shiny, silvery armor. His chest was strong, from where I could see, and held great possibilities. I mentally shook myself and continued my optical expedition of his physique. My eyes had finally reached his face which was covered by a mask of metal. The metal mask looked so impassive and held in ones' emotions. Amethyst orbs randomly averted themselves, or their own accord, to this creature's nether regions of his body. Once I realized what I was doing, forthwith, my cheeks turned red and I quickly averted my head to the other side of the room. The creature made a clicking sound that emanated throughout the whole room and tilted its head to the side, which in my mind was a sign of curiosity. _'Wow, that was very awkward. I hope that'll never happen again. The last thing I need is thinking about how big his—'._ My thoughts were rudely interrupted as I heard a clad, booted foot move in front of me. I snapped my head towards him. My eyes widened in fear. He was getting closer with each passing step. I scrambled back still facing the creature and cursed myself mentally as I crawled through the puddle of blood and vomit. My hand slipped in the pool of gore and grotesqueness as He continued to slowly approach me. His slow, languid steps were considerably quick compared to other 'normal' men. It was when my back unexpectedly met the wall that I became petrified. I pushed myself hard up against the wall to try to get away form his advancing form, but I knew the wall would not budge.

The creature walked upon me and knelt down in front of me. I shied away from him and pushed, if possible, against the wall even more. He brought his hand up and closed my eyes expecting for him to hit me; but the strike never came. I opened my eyes as I felt his hand on my outer thigh. I opened my amethyst orbs and stared at the hand in slight fear and bewilderment, then turned my gaze to that impassive, cold mask. There was an awkward silence that ensued. I flinched away a little as he made another clicking sound and slowly traveled his hand up my thigh to near my hip and gently squeezed. I must've made a sound of some sort that he liked for it elicited him to squeeze me again. In a normal situation I would have liked someone squeezing my thigh, but this was way different; though I still didn't want it to stop… I smacked his hand away from my thigh earning me a low growl from him. He didn't like that at all. I stared wide eyed at him fearing that he was going to kill me, but all he did was tilt his head to the side and click from low in his chest. It was as if he was wondering why I had hit him. I stared into that unforgiving mask and wondered what he looked like. I already knew what the rest of him looked like; big, bulging muscles that looked as though he could snap me in half with one punch. Yet he was gentle when he touched me and rubbed my thigh softly with his thumb. I was melting into his touch; I was getting hot for him. _'Ah! NO, no, no! What are you doing? One minute he gonna kill you and you're scrambling for your life, and the next he's touching your thigh and you're getting horny for him! Stop it!',_ I mentally scolded myself. I snapped myself out of my self-mental-beating and I swatted his hand away again and this time earned a harsh bark from him. I instantly stilled and widened my eyes as he slowly leaned his body closer to mine. I could hear his long languid, steady, drawn breaths and could hear a soft purring that resounded from deep within his chest; it made me giggle. He purred louder and tilted his head at the sound of my giggling. He looked exactly like a little cat when he tipped his head to the side and that caused me to laugh a little. My laughing fit ceased when he placed both of his hands on either side of my hips and massaged them with his fingers. He applied pressure and began to massage hard like a masseuse would. I once again found myself melting to his touch and also found that I was having 'weird' thoughts. I moaned softly and he replied in a deep purr as he drew his head to my neck and began to nuzzle it. I couldn't escape these waves of emotions that were threatening to drown me within them. I was lost in the feelings that the neglect of celibacy had forbade me to experience. He brought his left hand to my ribs and massaged them and I lost it; couldn't think straight any more as a wave of fire and desire ignited within my belly. The more he massaged the more noises that emitted from my throat.

I heard the sirens out side of the building with the red and blue flashing lights. I was snapped out of my reverie as I could hear the shouts of my comrades looking for me. I looked to the left out of the window in a daze. His dreadlocks whipped as he snapped his head towards the window and a low growl emanated from deep within his chest. His weight shifted just a little and I seized my chance and twisted out of his grasp and quickly crawled away. When he realized that I was no longer under him, he roared loudly and lunged for me. I twisted around and kicked him hard in the face and neon green liquid dripped from behind his mask. I must have inflicted some sort of damage to his face, because he roared loudly and thrust himself at me again, but I dove out of the way and he hit the wall beside the window. I drew myself up into a crouch and stood achingly as I watched him. As he did me as well. Waiting for the other to make a move.

--

"Where the hell is she" Anaya shouted. She clambered out of the car with Chief Clint tagging behind. "I don't know we got a signal from this area, but it stopped before we could get an exact location" Clint breathlessly explained. Anaya looked at him for a quick second and was going to say something when Roger came running over in a fit of frustration. Roger was a six foot, twenty-four year old rookie. He has been on the force for over a year, but still is hindered by his stubbornness. He has short black spiky hair, and amber eyes, which are enhanced by his dark complexion. He was charming and very good with his words; he's the kind of guy that all types of women would go after. His body is built, but lean and limber. Not mention he has a cute ass. His smile could kill any woman. Did I mention he has a cute ass?... "I couldn't find anything sir. The signal wasn't on long enough to get a real trace on it. The Tracker is also damaged on her necklace…" Oh Roger is an amateur technician at our Department. "Well, try to find exactly where the last transmission was made and find out where she is." Mr. Clint loved to bark orders, sometimes a little too much… Anaya rolled her eyes at Clint as she watched Rodger take off towards his car. Anaya turned around and sighed heavily. _'Dee, where are you?'_

--

He gently groaned as he stood slowly and reached his hand behind his back and pulled out a circular, metal disk. Real fear gripped me as I witnessed him arc his arm back and launch it at me. My eyes widened as it soared at me and I quickly ducked at the last possible moment as it barely skimmed over the top of my head and embedded itself in the wall behind me. I whipped my head around to see if it was going to come back for me. He growled in annoyance at my being difficult. As I jerked my head back to face him as I slowly and achingly and crept precariously towards the open door and trying to avoid Rage's lifeless cadaver all the while being mindful of the dangerous glare that was directed at me. When I had reached the door I heard a raspy trilling that sounded like laughter. I glanced over my shoulder to see how far away the stairs were; I turned my head back around in time to see him rush at me with deadly intent. I bolted out that door like a bat out of Hell. Literally. I could hear his thundering footsteps as I hastily made my descent down the old wooden stairs. I made it down to the second floor when a loud roar resounded and jolted me in surprise and fear. I pivoted on my heel and twisted around and gazed fearfully up the stairs, but I saw nothing. I felt the wooden floor shake beneath my feet, my whole reverberated as I heard a loud _'THUD'_ behind me. My body went stiff and my eyes widened in absolute horror and I desperately prayed that it _wasn't_ him; I slowly turned around and my prayers were answered as I saw him towering over me. He had to be at least eight feet tall. I stared into his impassive mask and I gawked at the intricate details on the mask. He raised his hands and thrust them against my sternum and I was flung against the wall hard. A pained yelp escaped me as my back hit the wall with a sickening smack. My eyes screwed shut form the pain.

I felt a weight hovering over me, and I opened my eyes, but it a lot of effort, to confront his armored chest. They slowly rose to that silver metallic mask; the emotionless façade caused a shudder to go down my spine. He brought his hand to my throat, but did not choke me; it was as if he was trying to hold me there. He brought his other hand to my waist and squeezed lightly, but to me it felt like a lovers' caress. He purred when I whimpered and shifted against his hand. This caused him to remove the one hand from my throat and placed it on his leg. My eyes shifted to the hand that left my throat and followed it as it slowly withdrew a wicked looking dagger from a side sheath. My fears escalated and my breathing became hitched and labored. I began to thrash against his hold on me. He roughly barked at me and tightened hip on my waist and I winced from the uncomfortable touch. He brought the dagger to my face and slowly slid it down my cheek to the valley between my breasts. I gasped at the coldness of the knife as it slid back up to my neck. He trilled as he stepped closer to me and closed the distance between his body and mine. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a hint of emerald green behind the eyes of the mask. I gasped lightly when his hand left my waist and darted to my hip then slowly traveled to my thigh. A scared, pleasured moan escaped me unwillingly, it was abhorrent to me that a simple touch could evoke something that I rarely do, only once a month after watching a hot, steamy love scene with Vin Diesel in it would make me shiver like that. I never moaned for Rage when he touched me intimately. Maybe that's also a reason why that I dropped his ass.

I stared up at that cold mask and heard him a make a sound that resembled a purr; I felt the vibrations of it reverberations though his touch. His head inched colder to mine and the purr became a low growl, almost a lustful sound, like he craved me. I gasped out loud and my eyes widened when he snaked his hand to my inner thigh. I felt a tingle in my stomach and felt my body getting warm. The hand with the dagger slowly slid down my cheek, down my neck and finally come to rest at the valley between my breasts. I gasped again at the new sensation and the coldness of the knife as he snaked it back to my neck. He brought his head to the crook of my neck and purred deeply that became a low growl, almost sounding like a lustful growl than anything. Like he craved me… I moaned again; he must have heard for he completely closed the distance between us and crushed my body against the wall with his. He emitted a deep resounding purr that emanated from his within his chest; I could feel the vibrations crumbling my resolve as they pulsed through my being. I tried to squirm, but his muscular body had me pinned to the wall. I planted my hands on his chest and made an attempt to push him off of me. This only seemed to entice him to keep 'exploring' me and purr even deeper. He pushed his hard body harder into mine literally crushing my body against the hard wall. His weight was prohibiting air from my lungs and my arms were becoming limp as they were still against his chest and being crushed into my body. I finally freed my arms from the debilitating crushing and let them hang flaccid at my sides. I whimpered as my lungs were in much need of air. Now that his body was pressed up against mine, I felt a large bulge in his nether regions. My eyes widened as a new flood of panic washed over me with vigor. I began to squirm and whimper as I desperately attempted to get free. A lustful sounding growl vacated his chest as he tenderly rubbed my thigh on the inside.

I must have done something wrong for he dropped the dagger and seized my hands before pinning them roughly over my head. A pained yelp escaped me as did so. He took both of my wrists into one of his hands. His other quickly went to my hip and squeezed hard, but not before he roughly ripped the side of my skirt and ran his hand over my hip. True terror invaded my vision and body, none that I have ever felt before. I opened my mouth to scream when I felt his claws begin to dig into my skin, but nothing came out. I only winced at the pain. His breathing was not like it was before; there was a slightly faster tempo to it. As his body was pressed upon my own, I felt a few drops of sweat roll onto my neck from under his mask. I also noticed that his skin was very soft, but was sticking to mine from slight perspiration. He was enjoying this way too much. The bulge increases as I began to whimper and thrash again. _'What a sick bastard! Does he actually get a boner from _this_?'_

My question was answered when I felt a sharp poke on my outer thigh. His grip loosened on my wrists when he took a deep breath of my neck and I took full advantage of this and freed my right hand. I cautiously moved my hand to the object and gasped with relief and surprise. A knife. I inched my hand further to the weapon and carefully wrapped my hand around the handle of the knife and tedious, but cautiously began to pull the dagger out from its sheath. I kept my eyes precariously on his movements to make sure he does not get the hint of what I'm doing and impale me with his other dagger. I somehow managed to get the knife out of the sheath and by my side fairly quickly with out him catching wind of it. But I found out all too soon that he had known what I was doing. He let out a trilling cackle that sounded like laughing. _'How creepy can that get?'_ He grabbed my free hand and once again pinned it above my head and I let out a huff of frustration and exasperation. His other hand grabbed the knife and held it in front of me and waved it in a _"Tsk Tsk"_ manner that just really pissed me off. I hate being teased and taunted; it makes me want to kick the persons' ass of who ever is doing it to me. He must have seen the disdainful look I was giving him and he chuckled. I lifted one of my hands and presented him with an answer of how I really felt about his laughing at me. He glanced up and growled low. _'So he knows that one finger can mean 'I hate your guts' huh?'_ I thought to myself. _'Alright then...'_ I sneered at him and then raised my other hand and did the same thing. Now after he heard the word "Fucker" he was in my face and barked loudly at me and I winced at the harshness of it. I was surprised that I didn't go deaf after that. I opened my eyes tentatively as I felt one of his hands leave my wrists and once again he was resuming his 'expedition' of my body. I let out an aggravated sigh and was starting to get a little pissed off more than horny. Though I was still was from earlier.

He took raised his left hand and gently stroked my cheek with the back of his knuckles; it seemed that he was savoring the feel of my skin, like I was going to leave him at any second. (Well no shit!). He let out a groan that was all too familiar to me by this time and I sighed in exasperation. He growled menacingly at me and I glared at him monotonously. His growl became a bark and I flinched slightly, but I don't think he saw it.

"Well if you're going to kill me, will you hurry up so I won't have to look at your ass-ugly face?" I said indignantly with a hint of sarcasm. The roar that resounded was deafening. I tried to put my hands to my to protect my precious eardrums, but he had them pinned up against the wall. I growled in frustration as I struggled once more. He bit his roar back and listened to my animalistic sounds and began to purr. Once I realized that we had stopped, I noticed that my front was being assaulted by a chilled breeze. I shivered slightly and stopped my resistances for I wasn't doing myself any good. I caught my breath as I slowly raised my head. My jaw dropped as I saw the 'warrior' crouching on the floor in the most arousing position I have ever seen. He sitting on his rump and his legs were spread and his knees were up. He had propped one of his elbows on his knees and let his forearm dangle between his legs. The other arm was balancing him on the floor. His whole posture screamed "Dangerous". I eyes bugged as I ran a hungry look over his muscular body as I watched his muscles tense and coil around thick arms and massive legs. I mentally slapped myself. _'What the hell are you doing? You have a eight foot plus Predator in front of you who means to do what ever the fuck he wants with you…and you're ogling over his body, which I remind you is not of this earth.'_

Got that right. He has the body of a God.

Something ripped me from my delusions as I saw him shifting around into another position. The one he had assumed blew my mind in a not so nice way. He lay on his left side and his left leg was out straight and his right leg was bent and he had crossed it over his leg one. He had his head propped up on his left arm while it's twin lay in front of his torso. But the gesture that he had presented me with had utterly confused and baffled me. He lifted his hand and turned it palm side up and he curled his index finger, beckoning me over to him. What was he trying to do? _'Does he want to kill me or rape me?'_ I wondered as he growled softly in irritation and this time he pointed to me then in front of him with curtness. I shook my head in shock and disbelief. He barked loudly at me. I widely scanned my surroundings and found the first flight of stairs. He barked at me once again. I bolted for the stairs; I was on the fifth step when a large arm encircled my waist. I screamed in frustration as he pulled me with an unbelievable strength. He slung me back against the wall. That was when all the impacts and slams that my body had been battered with came crashing over me. My back impacted the wall with a gut wrenching force. The force of the blow threw my head back and in the same force as when my back hit the wall. A loud crack resounded through my ears; everything was hazy and unfocused. I felt myself slowly sliding down the wall, or of what I could tell I was. I slumped over to the left side and my heart was pounding with fear. I was going to die. I then opened my eyes that I didn't even know I had closed, and saw the predacious figure in my line of vision. I could not see very clearly, but of what little I could see he knelt in front of my sights and drew a knife from behind his back. He brought the knife in front his knee and let it dangle there. _'That's it I'm gonna die. I'm just going to be another statistic who died in freakish murder.'_

I prepared myself for the inevitable and I closed my eyes. But death did not come. I opened my eyes and saw that he tilted his head to the side. I was trying to remain conscience while he ogled over something about me. My curiosity was answered as he drove his knife into the wooden floor and reached a hand for my head. I flinched, but was immediately punished for it as my back screamed at me in furious pain. He seemed unaffected by my hiss of pain from my back and as he touched the back of my head and brought it to his mask. He sniffed his crimson colored fingers and shivered as he exhaled what seemed to be a lustful response. I cringed at him and glared, "You sick piece of shit. I hope you're dick get cut off." As he roared at me, the sound of it sent into the infinite darkness. I was gone and nothing at this point was going to bring me back.

I would have taken death than receive such pain. Why did not he just kill me? That was my last thought before the dark abyss claimed me. Why hadn't he just killed me?

--

Well this story was a total Bitch to do, and I worked really hard on this. So, please some constructive criticism would help. And reviews would be good too. If there is anything that needs fixing please let me know there is. Because I will go back and fix it. But also I will need encouragement. And **NO****FLAMES****!!** Thank you for your time. The next chapter will be a while so I'm setting it at **10** reviews or more, no less. Yeah it took me a while to finish, but here it is. Hope y'all like it.

Special thanks:

Sonsasu The Winter Dragon

And others that I can't mention right now. Just know that y'all have helped me do this. Thank you. Ta ta.

Quick note: Stay away from Blood Tells All, she is an ex-best friend that is a total bitch and will F you over if you befriend her. To let y'all know, I never consented to the vote on her revealing secrets of me. She's a liar and a bitch. **STAY AWAY FROM HER!!** You have been warned.

-**Vegetasfan**-


	2. Pleasure Always Comes after Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of AVP

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of AVP. Except my own character(s).**

**Hey everyone this is Ch. 2 of this story and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Durnacia was just almost raped by her overzealous ex-fiancée, who was killed on top of her. And now she has to with a lonely Yautja set out be pleasured. But unfortunately he has picked her to slake his aching loins. Now she is in a swirling blackness and wonders if she'll ever get out of it…**

**Yeah I know, the summary sucked bit ones, but I can promise that the chapter will be phenomenally exciting and good too. But this chapter is going to be a slow one. I'm gonna try and build things up before I get into things first. So sit back and relax and I'll make sure that you'll be begging for more… Just not in this chapter though, it will be slow, so be patient.**

**: Scar walks in and stares at Vegetasfan:**

**Vegetasfan: Oh, hey Scar. What are you do—**

**: Scar lunges and grabs Vegetasfan and walks out of the room:**

**Vegetasfan: Scar! Let me go! I must write my story!! Waahh!**

**1 hour later…**

**Scar struts in the room with a big grin on his face. Vegetasfan follows, but is very wobbly on her feet.**

**Scar: So. Was **_**that**_** good enough for you?**

**Vegetasfan: **_**You're**_** a beast! :out of breath:**

**Scar: Wanna do **_**it**_** again? :gives a naughty, salacious grin as walks towards Vegetasfan and pins her to the wall:**

**Vegetasfan: …**

_**KICK!!**_

**Scar: Aauugghh!!**

**Vegetasfan: Stop it! You deserved it, you perv.**

**Vegetasfan struts away and gets back on the computer**

"**Sorry everyone, Scar had to 'show' me **_**something**_**" :sighs heavily:**

**Well anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

_**I was in a swirling abyss of blackness and silence. I could barely remember the last time a heard such quiet. My heart was still racing as I tried to escape it, but yet I did not want to leave. I wanted to just float there in suspension and not worry about anything. My serenity was broken by shouting and one concerned voice shot through the darkness and my visions returned…**_

**My eyes opened slightly, but it was painful to do so. My sight was blurry and there was blood dripping down my forehead. It did not take long for my vision to become focused again and the first thing I noticed was that the Yautja was not there anymore. In his place there were people and dogs. I tried to lift my head but was punished dearly for it when a gut wrenching pain coursed up my neck. I cried out and dropped my head immediately to release the pain.**

"**Oh my god, she's awake!" a very familiar voice shouted in the distance. I looked up with my to see my good friend Anaya rushing over to me and she knelt down and cautiously picked up my head and cradled it in her lap. I winced a bit from the slight pain I felt, but it went away just as fast as it came. **_**'Sometimes I hare my job'**_** I vehemently thought to myself. I never really understood why I was a law enforcer since there were hardly any more ever since the Yautja came. The only thing that kept me at the Department was my promise.**

'"_**Promise me you'll protect this city from those bastards. That you'll not let my life's work be a waste." "I promise…"'**_

**I woke up with a start and shot up from the lying position I was in and was brutally punished with a sharp pain on my head and back. I cried out loudly and fell back on the thing I was laying on. My head reeled with pain and pounded relentlessly. "Damn it! Where the Hell am I?" I said my voice raspy and hoarse. "You are safe now. That is where you are." My head snapped towards the origin of the voice and opened my eyes, but they were still blurry and I saw only a figure. I then let my eyes wander around the room a bit to get rid of the rest of the blurriness. The first thing I noticed was the bright lights that burned my retinas and I squint my eyes to lessen it. "Oh, forgive me. Here." A second later the lights were dimmed and I fully opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. The thing I was lying on seemed to be a Hospital bed. I looked around the room and noticed burgundy walls and ceiling. There was a computer and chair in the far left corner of the room and it was on. There was also a metal chair next to the bed I was in; there was a change of clothes on it.**

"**Anaya went to your house and brought some clothes over for you." The voice said in a deep, rich tone. "I'll have to thank her big time for this. Ow." My voice was dry, and raspy, and it caused my throat to hurt when I spake those words. As my vision cleared I saw the figure saunter over to me and the gasp that left my chest seemed to amuse him. "M…Mr. Clint? What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. "Ha ha, I'm here to watch over you of course. Everybody else is at the site right now trying to find out what happened to not only you, but to Rage." My eyes widened in a moment of grief, but then quickly turned to a look of disdain and regretless stoicism. "He deserved what he got" malice and vehemence threaded each syllable of those words. I hated Rage after he insisted on trying to get me to have sex with him. That is another reason why I called of the engagement. Mr. Clint nodded in semi-understanding and then continued. "We found a body that wa…" "Yeah the body was suspended upside down in the middle of the ceiling. Oh, and I reintroduced my breakfast to the world. In the middle of the floor so you'll find my DNA in the blood below the body. Oh, sorry." I sheepishly said the ending due to the emotionless, stare that he presented me with. "Now that that is over, we need to get your statement on what happened in there." His dead pan, voice was melodious, deep and rich. The way his voice sounded made it say "Fuck Me" every time I heard it; whether he was being serious or not.**

"**Is that clear?" He bellowed. I snapped out of my reverie and nodded my head in understanding. "Good. Now if you'll just get dressed then we can leave the medical bay." **_**'The medical bay? I'm in the medical bay? No wonder the beds feel like heaven'**_** I thought to myself. "If you don't mind me asking.." he nod his head in continuance. "…how long have I been out?" "About three days." He said nonchalantly. He closed the distance between us and pulled the covers back and a feeling of dread flooded of over me. To my relief I was in a gown and a sigh of unspeakable relief dumped out of my chest. "Here, let me help you up." He placed one hand on the small of my back and the other around my back and under my left breast. Again the dread came back and I held my breath. He slid me off of the bed and onto the floor on my feet. He unwound his arm from under my breast, but his other hand was still on the small of my back. I then noticed at how in close proximity to each other we were and a furious blush attacked my cheeks. My eyes were leveled with his chest which slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. I then realized he smelled really good. He smelled like Sandal Wood, cologne, strong, masculine and…sex? He smelled like man.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked in that methodic voice, which rudely brought me out of my reverie. "Huh…uh..yeah I'm fine, just a little groggy is all" I stammered, mentally kicking myself for doing so. "Good now go get dressed and I'll here until you're finished" he said in an authority type of tone. What did he mean "I'll wait **_**here**_** until you are finished"? I pondered about that fact as he led me to the other side of the bed and to the chair which harbored my clothes. **_**'Why does he have to wait in **_**here**_**? Hasn't he heard of privacy?'**_

**I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder. "Ha ha, I'm not allowed to let you out of my sights. They assigned me here. So you'll just have to deal with it." His smart ass remark really pissed me off. "…**_**sigh**_**…" I sighed heavily and coped with the predicament. I bent over, careful to not bend over too much due to the fact that the gown had a large split down the middle of the back; you could see my ass of I bent over enough. I grabbed my clothes off of the chair and then looked around the room to see of there was a bathroom or something in there where I could change. Unfortunately there was nothing. Again I sighed exasperatedly and moved to the far corner of the room to get my attire together. As I put the clothes on I noticed that Anaya gave me my favorite black bikini underwear, black lacey bra, my favorite shirt, which was burgundy and had the Japan symbol in the middle and it was torn at the middle of my stomach, and the short sleeves were ripped off, my most prized skirt which was jean and also torn at the hem. I laughed at the last piece of article that she left for me…my hooker boots. They were also burgundy and had buckles all the way up and the heels were semi-thick but still thin.**

**--**

**Clint, all the while, was watching her every move. A sly grin crept upon his face and he slowly stalked closer towards her. She has a beautiful indeed and he wanted it for himself. As she was bent over fussing with her boots he was tempted to loft up that jean skirt and give her the ride of the century and centuries to **_**come**_**. But he needed to wait for exactly the precise moment for that. **_**'I have time..'**_** He crept back into his dark corner and continued to wait.**

**--**

**I finished with my boots and stood up achingly after being bent over for awhile. I threw my arms up in the air and arched backwards and stretched my back. The loud cracks that resounded through out the span of the room were sickening, but it felt so damn good. I emitted a pleasured sigh as I rose back up and let my arms fall to the sides. I then turned around and smiled at Clint. "Well I'm ready to go" I said in an optimistic tone. He smirked and we headed out the door into the Department's main hall.**

"**So are you feeling better?" He kind of sounded nonchalant, but I did not pay attention to it. "Y-yeah. I am feeling a lot better. Thank you." I said with gratitude. He then grabbed my left arm and stopped me in the hallway. I looked up at him in total confusion. But any questions that I had were thrown violently out of my head as he crashed his lips to mine with out any justification of a warning. He crushed my body roughly against his and he slid his right hand down to the small of my back. My brain was in shambles at that moment. Here was a man that I had a total crush on and he probably didn't even know I existed, and now he's kissing me, which came out of no where. As sudden as it happened he pulled his mouth away and walked away with out a word leaving me to wallow in my own stupefied state. **_**'What the hell just happened?'**_**…**

**My mind spun incessantly as I watched him walk away. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. Jolting out of my stupor, I quickly gathered my thoughts and continued walking forward with the events that transpired a few minutes ago shot through my mind. **_**'What the hell just happened?'**_** The question repeated itself in my head over and over again. I must have been trying to figure that one question out I hadn't realized that I had wandered into an area of the Department that was fresh and new to my eyes. There were two doors on either side of me and both had codes or something that identified both of them. The one on my left had a small plaque that read "XTR-64" and the one on my right read "XTR-65". Being the nosey little shit that I was, I instinctively wanted to go and investigate both. But which one? So I did the most stupidest, childish thing any grown up should not do. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands and turned in circles about four times. I then stopped and pointed to the door that I wanted to explore the insides of, with my eyes still covered. I removed my hand and opened my eyes to see that I was pointing to "XTR-65". "And tell her what she's won!" I quoted from that stupid old show "Wheel of Fortune."**

**I quietly walked to the door, making sure that no one was around and opened it. **_**'Good thing it ain't got one of those new security locks or else I would've been really screwed.'**_** As soon as I was inside I quickly shut it quietly behind me and turned to face what ever was in there. The room was extremely dark. I couldn't see a damn thing. I groped around to try and find a switch or something. I found a wall not too far from my right and went with that. My hand hit a bump and I felt elated to have finally found a light source. I flicked on the light and sighed with relief. I looked around the room that was flooded with the dim light. But my happy triumph was cut short when I saw the body lying on a test table just about nude save for the loin cloth covering what had to be the most enormous—**

**I froze in utter and total fear and annoyance as I realized that what was on the table was what I loathed and secretly wanted to drill me until I come over and over and-- Gahh!! **_**'Stop thinking that you retard! One just tried to do what ever to you and now you're getting wet over it!'**_** I mentally kicked myself for thinking such a thing. Before I comprehended what I was doing I felt my legs gliding forward to the table. I reached the table and stared down at the large humanoid in awe. My eyes scanned the entirety of his body; he had a gorgeous fire orange color spread over his body except his stomach was a light cream color. There were light brown splotches evenly dispersed throughout his form. "I never noticed how beautiful their skin was" I breathed out as I raised a hand to the Yautaja's stomach and softly touched the skin there. It was smooth and surprisingly very soft. I lightly gasped as I felt the muscles under my hand ripple as he took long languid breaths. **_**'Oh my god.. not again.'**_** I was fighting a losing battle with my body. My breathing hitched a bit as I continued to glide my over his stomach. I needed to get out of there, but…**

**I could not tear my eyes from his magnificent physique as my amethyst eyes roamed down to his legs… My eyes caught on the loin cloth that was bulged by his manhood. An electrifying wave of desire and pleasure surged through my body and hit home between my legs. **_'No, no! Stop that you idiot. You can't be thinking this stuff at a time like this!'_** I mentally scolded myself as I absentmindedly descend my hand to his nether regions. A low groan rumbled from his chest; that sound alone forced another shockwave of desire to plow through my core. My breath caught in my throat and I realized I had to get out of there. **_'But…'_** My mind was screaming at me to get the Hell out of there, but my body wanted something else, something more…**

**I closed my eyes and let my mind wander on what would happen if I had him inside of me… Pleasure then hit my core hard and I gasped aloud. A few moments later a growl resounded through out the room and I froze in stone cold fear. I slowly opened my eyes and dragged them up to meet that cold, impassive mask that had stared at me before. He was sitting straight up and staring hard down upon me. My breathing caught in my chest once again and I felt all the stabs of fear and anticipation plunder through my heart. "Oh shit" were the only words that escaped my mouth before I darted for the door, but did not succeed in that goal. He shot up and grabbed me around my upper arm and almost wrenching it out of the socket. I yelped in surprise as I was yanked backwards and into a hard object. I cracked an eye open and only caught a glimpse of his mask before I was once again flung up against the wall hard. I yelped as the breath was knocked out of me. As I gasped for air a hand slid up my thigh and continued ascending the side of my torso. My breath stopped in my throat as the hand persisted in groping me in my most sacred of all places. The anger welled up inside of my chest, a raging torrent of blinding Hell. My mind raced at a million miles a second as I tried to think of a way to get away from this creature.**

**My thoughts were cut short by a very stimulating purr on the side of my neck. The shock of it caused me to gasp, but the fear and anger was still there, eating away at me like a puppy infested with Parvo. **_'I need to get the hell out of here before something really __**bad**__ happens.'_** My eyes darted around the room searching for something to get this thing off of me. A shiny, metallic object caught my eye; it was ten feet away from where we were standing. I tried inching away to reach it, but my efforts were rewarded with a highly harsh bark that scared me stiff. **_'This guy just doesn't give up does he?'_** The question was rhetorical and I knew the answer any way.**

**I became stock still and all thoughts ceased and or disappeared when a fierce stab of horrid fear gripped me. Wrapping its tight tendrils around me as tight as they can hold and squeeze the breath from my lungs. What caused this made the fear rise even higher. A hard bump pushed itself into my thigh and ground itself on me. This movement caused the Yautja to groan audibly. His grip loosened just slightly and I took full advantage of the situation. I placed one of my hands of his chest and the other half way around the girth of his waist. The purr that emanated from his chest reverberated from my hand to through out my body. He lifted his left hand and brought it to stroke the hair from my face and slide it down to the valley between my breasts. A small moan rolled of my tongue before I could even catch it and prevent it. **_'Shit! Now what's goin' to happen?'_** I mentally scolded myself for being off guard (again). **_'This is getting really irritating very fast.'_** As I thought of how to get this guy where I want him to be, as he circles one of his fingers from the nape of my neck to my breasts, I realized that he had a hard on. **_'Well, duh! Ya think?'_** An evil grin touches my lips as I concoct a very dirty and evil idea. Without him noticing I slide the hand that is at his waist down his thigh which earns me an even louder more pleasant purr. Smirking, I bring it around to the front of his thigh and began to softly tease the soft, sensitive skin that was there. He growls and lowers his head in the crook of my neck. What came next shattered all rational thought in my mind and nearly causing me to forget the plan that was still in action; he tentatively licked my sensitive spot under my ear then gently bit it eliciting a sharp gasp out of ungodly pleasure. **_'Oh shit! This shouldn't be happening…I need to – oh GOD!'_** All thoughts left me as a slick appendage licked my earlobe and bit lightly on it. I almost melting right there while the violent flows of pleasure assaulted me; a gigantic wave of pleasure engulfing me in its ribbons of ecstasy. I feel the pleasure and excitement pooling between my legs and I know that he can smell it, due to the guttural groan that escaped his chest. **_'This can't be happening right now! No, no, no…Oh my GOD!'_** I couldn't let this Yuatja know that he was giving me the most pleasurable experience in my life; so I opted for an alternative solution. Play along with his little lust filled game and play hard to please, **_'As if I wasn't doing that already…'_** I softly chuckled at the irony of the situation. Here I am trying to think of a way to get away from him and the only answer is to flirt or even fuck my way out of it.**

**I continued my silent assault on him as he carried on with licking and gently biting my neck and earlobe. The grin on my lips deepened as I thought of how Rage always loved it when I stoked his erection with my knee when we were fooling around. I tried it and almost guffawed with uncontrollable laughter when he whimpered like a love sick puppy. It was amusing to say the least. But the second time I attempted it he bucked his hips forward and elicited a surprised yelp out of me. He began to grind his pelvis with mine. I swear I saw stars as the heat and the pleasure rose inside of my core, and flooding to my nether regions. It was exceedingly difficult to quiet the moans that screamed at me to be released, but I held strong. The yautja clicked and trilled as he continued to lavish me with his tongue. My knees felt as of they were beginning to buckle and I was losing my rational reasoning. He chuckled lowly (if you could call it that), and rubbed a hand down to my right breast. I lost all comprehendible thought as the inconceivable arrows of desire raged through my aching loins. **_'Oh my god! This can't be happening. I've gotta get out of here before this goes any further. But how do I – Oh my GOD this feels amazing!'_** My mental barrier was deteriorating while he squeezed, licked, nipped and ground my body into absolute oblivion. I was on the edge of euphoria when a distinct **_CLICK_** as something was unbuckled and clattered to the floor when it fell. I don't remember ever being this petrified in my entire existence. **_'No…no! This _IS_ not happening! He's going to..'_** My thoughts were cut short when I soon found myself on the floor with a very large yautja on top of me leering at me very suggestively. My eyes shot open as a very hard object rubbed itself against my inner thigh followed by a highly lustful growl. My eyes darted to my legs and I lifted my head up to see inspect what was down there. **_'Oh God please let it be a knife or a weapon of his..'_** My hopes had a morbid sick twist to them when I saw how big his 'weapon' was. I almost suffocated on the ball that formed in my throat created by the terror that kept building within me.**

**With out much of a warning at all the yautja pulled a "Jeepers Creepers" act and began to inhale every inch of my body starting from my neck traveling down my breasts, stopping to squeeze and fondle them. I'd have to admit though I was scared shitless, this was highly arousing. He lifted up my shirt with one of his hands and continued to inhale my scent. He went passed my stomach where he flicked out his tongue licked my belly button; a small gasp escaping my off of my tongue. He swirled his tongue there and continued on his way of sniffing me until he got to the juncture between my legs. He inhaled deeply and made a noise to that of a whimper followed by a deep, rumbling growl. My breathing hitched as I frantically looked around the room to find a way out of this mess. That's when I saw the metal object from before.**_ 'Oh thank God…'_** I released a sigh of relief and tried to inch my hand right hand over to the, what looked like a scalpel. When my hand wrapped around the surgical tool I breathed another sigh of complete relief.**

**The yautja continued to inhale my arousal as if it was the thing sustained his life. I glanced down apprehensive as I quickly tucked the scalpel under the small of my back just as he lifted his head and sat up in a kneeling position. I hoped that he wouldn't make me do anything... **_'Good! He didn't see it.'_** My thoughts were wrenched away as a mind shattering bomb of pleasurable sensations ripped through my mind and being as I gasped aloud. I heard a chuckle as the yautja pressed a finger on my sensitive little nub between my legs. Shudders ran over my body as he continued to assault me in the most ungodly way. He chuckled at the facial and vocal reactions that he was evoking out of me, all the while he was pushing my knees apart with one of his huge muscular thighs as he continued to create high pleasured friction with my loins.**

**I was losing my mind; how could this be happening to me? **_'How could things get any worse?'_** As if someone above heard me and had a cruel sense of twisted humor the yautja above me came between my legs and stroked his fullness against my aching, wet core eliciting a very distinctive moan from my throat as I arched my back up. **_'What the fuck?! This can't be happen—I really need to stop saying that, it's becoming cliché'_** I thought. There was a loud rip, and as I brought my back to the floor I noticed that my shirt was ripped all the way down my navel. My black bra covered breast, were now exposed to his voracious eyes. It didn't make the situation any more bearable due to the fact that my nipples were hardened and peeked up noticeably through the lacey fabric. He acknowledged this and placed a hand gently on my left breast and massaged it methodically making me cry out in ecstasy. That was all it took to make me lose my mind; I was gone and nothing could bring me back…**

**I threw my head my in total bliss as rubbed his hardened member against me with a little more pressure. My eyes and mouth went wide and I let out a cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure as something entered me and wriggled around my sensitive, slick cavern. My arched almost painfully as the onslaught of pleasure and absolute bliss surged through my being. White-hot ribbons of desire shot in my vision. I lifted my head lazily and gazed down with half lidded eyes as the juncture between my thighs and almost exploding with pure delight at what I saw. He had pulled the middle of my panties aside and inserted a finger where he was deliciously teasing my moist sex. It almost felt sinful to allow a creature to do these things to me. He curled his finger inside of me and my head reeled with unimaginable pleasure as a loud moan escaped the hollows of my throat. He pumped his fingers at a slow rhythm that was maddening, making my breathing become hitched and my body react to his touch and ministrations. As my body gyrated and writhed beneath him he spread my legs far apart until they reached their limit. A deep rumbling groan resounded throughout the room and reverberated through my being as he could now smell the arousal that flooded over ever fiber of my being. My head jerked side to side as he continued to torture me with his large deft finger. All thoughts, fears and guilt flew out the window as he inserted another finger into my virgin caverns. Never had I felt any thing such as this; never had I known pleasure could be felt like this. He pumped his fingers with urgency as my cries became more desperate and the need for release overpowered my senses. He bent his head down to my breasts and inhaled deeply and grunted loudly.**

**I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes and opened them slowly. The sight before me sent stabbing spears of unadulterated pleasure surging over me. He was stroking himself, and grunting, as he listened to my cries of bliss. I urged him on more by bucking my hips up towards his invading fingers as the pleasure mounted to unknown heights. He thrust his fingers faster and harder making me whimper and cry out in ultimate bliss. If this kept up, I didn't think I could last any longer. My head was thrown back and my back arched up painfully as I cried out. Convulsions wracked my body as tide after excruciating tide plowed through me. He continued to pump his fingers even faster to squeeze out every last drop of pleasure from me. My inner muscles constricted around his digits, which enhanced the feeling even more. My second orgasm rammed me hard and I screamed in utter, ungodly pleasure. I crashed back onto the floor in a gasping ball of pure bliss.**

'_Holy…shit… What was that; that was so amazing.'_** I slowly opened my amethyst eyes and lazily gazed at the yautja. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked my essence off of them and growled lustfully eliciting a savage hunger inside of me.**

**--**

**This ooman female was more fun than what I had first thought. She made such interesting sounds when I touched her like I would one of ours. Her arousal was intoxicating and very addicting and I had to breath it; it was as if my entire being thrived on it and the sweet moans that rolled off of her tongue. I spread her thighs farther and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as the overwhelming, scent if her arousal assaulted my nose. I growled, which sounded more like a whimper, from need. I was in absolute bliss, before a tearing pain shoots through my left thigh. I howled out in obvious pain as my head darted to the source of the irritation. A knife or scalpel of some sort was buried in the muscle. An evil smug, grin was plastered on her face. **_'She looks like a sex goddess with that façade'_** I thought. A twist of the blade brought me out of my thoughts with deadly efficiency.**

**Nothing on earth could fathom to the anger that I was currently infested with at that moment. I grabbed my ceremonial dagger and pressed it to her throat. She soon slowly lifted her hand from the surgical tool and set down at her side; but I still held the knife to her throat. I threatened to slice her throat if her hand moved. I made my point by growling and pressing the knife harder on her neck. She slightly nodded, letting me know that she understood.**

**--**

**I didn't know what the hell this seven foot plus Yautja was going to do to me, all I knew was that I had and needed to get the fuck out of there fast before he decided to play 'Yautja Doctor'. **_'Well what the Hell are you going to do now D'?'_** I thought. (Hey, thinking of a plan isn't as easy as y'all think especially in this type of situation.)**

**Having a ceremonial dagger pressed up against your throat really just makes the problem must worse and harder to figure out a way out of this shit. Well being the arrogant, loud mouth that I was and not knowing when to keep my trap shut, I instigate the problem even more. "Go ahead you piece of wasteful shit" I spat every word. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly threw it back in a fit of maniacal, horrendous laughter. He's laughing; the ass hole of a slut was laughing at me. A blush crept over my as he continued to guffaw.**

**I shifted my hips uncomfortably. That was a big mistake, but I took it to my advantage. He whimpered in a way that resembled a strained growl as he pushed his groin against mine slightly. His head craned back and I sought my chance to get away. I raised my fist and laid a one square in his crotch. The horrible howl of agony that unleashed itself from his chest was deafening. I covered my ears to protect my sensitive eardrums.**

**He shifted his weight enough so I could swiftly scoot myself out from under him and get to my feet. I would have to say the site of him kneeling in front of me in pain did get me on a little, but that was not the time to make a Yautja my bitch (heh heh). Covering myself as best I could and got the hell out of there not daring to look back; for fear of what might be behind me.**

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_** That one question replayed in my head as I ran down the hallway. I didn't even know where I was going; Hell, I didn't even know how I got to that God forsaken room in the first place.**

**--**

**Durnacia Kain was running down the medical wing of the station and runs into Mr. Clint. Her head smashes against the floor and blackness begins to fill her vision. "Hm hm. Some how I figured you were more troublesome then what I first speculated." That velvety sly voice crooned.**

"**But don't worry… I'll **_**take care**_** of **_**that**_**." The Devil of a sneer that plastered itself on his face gave her chills.**

"**You side ways fucked bastard" Durnacia retorted as her vision finally left her and she fell unconscious. Clint laughed but was interrupted when hits cell phone rang.**

"**Yes… No, it wasn't a problem at all. I have her right here. What!... All right, but we'll have to keep her on close surveillance. Yes sir. I'll do as you ask."**

"**Well Ms. Kain, looks like the **_**they**_** other plans for you." He chides as he stares at Durnacia. He kneels and picks her up in his arms and carries her to her med-room.**

**--**

**Well, sorry it took so long. I had a block and I just got back from Kentucky this passed Sunday.**

**I really hope y'all like this chapter. Don't yell at me or flame for any misspellings or any gaps and holes. I WILL REVISE THIS CAHPTER FOR MISTAKES!! So don't worry about it sucking for long.**

**I'd like to thank y'all for the reviews.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be better. Next chapter set at ****5**** reviews.**

**Ta ta.**

**Vegetasfan**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! This is chapter three of the story and I hope y'all like this chapter; unfortunately, I have not had a lot of time to really plot this next chapter, so forgive me if anything is messy and missing a few details. Nonetheless, please enjoy and please make sure to **REVIEW!!**

All now that is out of the way, enjoy the story.

----------

**Chapter 3**

_"Fuck! I really need to stop getting caught."_ My thoughts raged through my head as I once again lie unconscious on a once again cold fucking table. Oh well, y'all think this would teach me… but nothing ever does. I mean I'm such a freakin' rebel and do not listen to reason. Oh well, guess I'm just gonna have to learn the very hard way.

I came awake to the sound of Anaya chastising tone. Without opening my eyes I raised my right forearm and gave the finger. She chuckled before she slapped my hand away. I cringed at the suddenness of her contact.

"Where the hell am I?" I inquired groggily.

"Well Mr. Clint told me to come see you and take you back to your place. And so here you are at your place." She indicated with her hands. My head still hurt like shit from the blow. I do not really remember what happened, but I do remember feeling really bad about my boss, but I really could not place it. My head hurt too much for me to really remember anything.

"Why the hell did he ask you to do that?—Wait! Don't answer that question.." I shakily stood up and tried to walk, but failed miserably as I fell back onto my bed less than gracefully, due to the sudden dizziness that overwhelmed me.

"What the hell happened?" Although I knew what had happened, I wanted to know what Clint had told her. I looked in her face and always noticed how her mocha skin glowed slightly in the light of the room. I watched as her thin black eyes brows knitted together and her large full lips pursed as she remembered what the explanation was.

"Oh! He said that you were running in the hallways because you were so confused and did not know where you were. Then you slipped on some coffee spilled in the hallway and your head bounced off of the floor." I could tell by the expression on her face that she was trying to make sense of the whole situation. To tell the truth, so was I…

"He also said that you could take today and the rest of the week off if you felt like it." She crossed her arms in mock jealousy as she finished.

"You lucky bitch; why do you get special treatment?" She whined and pouted her already large lips. She was a pain in the ass when she had to be, but I loved her anyway. She sometimes expressed her feelings more than others in the work place; always was sensitive to all situations.

"Hey, how about you go on and get back to work." I tried to manage my best authoritative voice, but faltered greatly in my efforts.

"Why? Are ya sure you're going to be ok? I can stay here a—"

"I'll be alright. And tell Mr. Clint that when I get back on Monday, I'm going to have a talk with him." Once again my voice belied what I was trying to tell Anaya.

"Alright, but I don't want you calling me later on and sayin', 'help me! I've fallin' and can't get up', cause I'll take my sweet ol' time getting here. Maybe I'll even stop by that old coffee shop and get me a donut." She picked up her back and licked her lips as if she had just bitten into that donut she was talking about. Honestly her talking about donuts got me hungry. Damn my uncontrollable yearning for sweets. I stared at her and gave her the finger. She laughed and started to head towards the door.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked, her features softening.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine. I'll probably go out and get something from the store later."

"Alright, I'll see ya later, girl." She waved and walked out the door.

I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands. This was not the best week at all and to top it all off I had gotten wet for an alien creature that is bent on enslaving the entire human race. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I need some serious R&R after this shit blows over." I said to myself as I stood up and almost fell over from the overwhelming dizziness that assailed me. A soft throbbing in my brain was telling me to stay down, but I went against it and stood up again any way. This time the throbbing was a little more than what I could bear; I toppled over on the bed again this time staying down until the throbbing dissipated. Once it had I slowly stood up so not have a rush of blood to the brain to cause me to faint.

I was slightly dizzy but I ignored it walking towards the bathroom to get a shower. Walking into the overly adorned bathroom I grabbed a towel off of the rack and set it on the toilet before turning on the hot water. I never really liked my showers hot, just a little more warmer.

As the water warmed up I began to think about that room that held the yautja on the table; the way his muscles felt under my skin, and how his fingers felt inside my---

"Oh no, you're not going to start about that. No!" I scolded myself after stopping that train of thought before it got out of hand.

The shower warmed I stepped in gingerly and a sigh of pure relief escaped my throat. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and proceeded to make a nice lather in my hair. I felt as if I was being pampered, but still the thoughts of that one yautja plagued my mind pleasantly.

The wash cloth was not helping my tortured mind and body as I slid it down my chest to the small patch of hair that rested there. The yautja's hand I felt as I went on further.

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as the cloth dropped from the hand's hold; the hand now on my bare skin.

His hand began to conduct small circles around my small little bundle of nerves very slowly; its twin producing the same circles on my right nipple. A small moan was elicited from me as the rhythm escalated. The other hand pinched and rolled while his brother pushed and circled the small nub of pleasure. The yautja's face appeared in my mind and it was him that was touching me.

I bit my lip and threw my head back as my orgasm shook me; a small cry was all that came forth, but it was powerful nonetheless.

I slumped against the shower wall and breathed heavily. "Oh my…" I was unable to finish the thought as I breathed rapidly; greedily sucking the air.

A purring ripped through the quiet of the bathroom and made my breath still. I turned to the opposite side of the shower to see a shifting in the air. There was a crackling of electricity and there before me stood that beautiful display of physique.

"Oh Shit"


End file.
